All I Wanna Do
by ExistInspire
Summary: For one of the WWE superstars, one random night with one random woman comes full circle and becomes so much more.


**Disclaimer:** This is purely a fictional tale and as such, I do not own any superstars listed within it, their ownership lies in themselves, and within the world of the WWE. Side note, don't sue, this is entertainment =)

**Summary:** For one of the WWE superstars, one random night with one random woman comes full circle and becomes so much more.

**A/N:** This is a song fiction and the song used within it is **Heart - (All I Wanna Do Is) Make Love To You**. I do not own the rights to the song, it is owned by the artist, and for those of you taking the chance and reading this, it is an original character fiction so you have been warned. Any and all reviews or comments are appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read my work =)

* * *

**1 Year Previously, November 2009**

_**It was a rainy night when he came into sight**_

_**Standing by the road**_

_**no umbrellano coat**_

_**So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride**_

_**He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while**_

_**I didn't ask him his name**_

_**this lonely boy in the rain**_

He finished putting the rest of his ring gear, and personal items in his bag, again checking the gold Rolex half dangling off his arm, knowing he had told John he was only going to be a few minutes, and running over.

This is how it always was with Ted. He started his planning and something always happened to throw the entire thing off course. Tonight it had been the Bella twins. They had come into the locker room looking for another one of the guys, but of course as was always the case, it had turned into him becoming their sounding board for just about every problem under the sun.

_That's what you get for always being so damn open and a good listener._ He berated himself mentally, as he threw the bag around his shoulder and heading out into what was sure to be a very dark and misty night.

It had been raining when they had arrived hours beforehand and it hadn't stopped since, of this he was sure since a bunch of the guys had talked about it. As he hit the outside of the arena, he began scanning the parking lot area for John's car.

After five minutes of straight looking and not finding what he sought, he knew instantly what had happened and he didn't like it one bit. It was late, he was stranded outside the arena, John having taken off on him, story of his life, and it was pouring rain from the dark clouds of the sky above him.

_Perfect._

He pulled his cell phone out, about to dial the quickest number he could find for a cab company, hell bent on getting back to the hotel and giving his driving partner an earful, when he saw the bright headlights of a car climbing closer and closer to him.

He watched intently as the car slowed down in front of him and the window, soaked in rain rolled down and a woman shifted in her seat and called out to him.

Ted took her in, her hair slightly curled, a look that was not lost on him. It was a look that often happened after a night with a lover, or for that matter, what happened when someone spent the night running through the rain. He opted to believe she had herself been caught in the rain tonight, unable to allow himself the pleasure of thinking of her in any other way, and continued to stare.

Her eyes could only be described as bedroom eyes, intense, deep even, and the soft grin on her face melted him instantly, something he was not entirely proud of. Every since his split from his wife, he hadn't allowed himself this reaction. In this moment though, he couldn't fight it.

She was beautiful. Then she spoke and the intense feeling coursing through his veins became even heavier.

"You get stranded?"

He nodded at first, then realized in the darkness of the night, maybe it was best if he found his voice to speak.

"Yeah, I took too long and my ride took off."

"Well if you need a ride, hop in, I can take ya where you need to go."

The way she had no reservations about picking up a stranger, told him much about her. She obviously was a strong woman with no fear, or she was of the naive sort and really believed trouble wouldn't find her. Either way he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He watched as she unlocked the door and slid back over into the drivers seat, and not wasting another moment, he opened the car door and slid himself, and his oversized bag into the car, throwing it into the back.

_**Fate tell me it's right**_

_**is this love at first sight**_

_**Please don't make it wrong**_

_**j**__**ust stay for the night**_

She watched him as he made himself comfortable, making a short note of the oversized bag in the backseat of her car, coming to the conclusion that he was some kind of athlete and then putting it out of her mind as she revved the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Against her own reservations, she didn't ask his name, not wanting to get too personal and maybe scare him, or make it seem like he had to make small talk with her. This was not her normal way of acting, always being guarded when around strangers, but seeing him walking alone in the rain mere minutes before, it had sparked a different side of her.

The more she looked at him, studied him, she realized that of all the men she could have picked up out here in the now abandoned parking lot, he was by far not the worst. In fact he was the complete opposite. She watched as small drips of water fell from the tips of his hair down his eyes, and the more she studied him, the more hot she found it, and him.

_Wow Cheryl, it's obvious you haven't gotten out much lately. Maybe you could drool a little more._

She knew she was berating herself silently as she drove, admonishing herself for even thinking about this stranger in this way, but she found she couldn't help herself. In a deep moment of concentration after staring at his full lips, she wondered what it would feel like to have those lips on her.

Just as soon as the thought entered her brain, she immediately pushed it out. She could not and would not go there with the stranger in the car, no matter how long it had been since she had felt the pleasure of being with a man.

_**All I wanna do is make love to you**_

_**Say you will**_

_**You want me too**_

_**All I wanna do is make love to you**_

_**I've got loving arms to hold on too **_

"So where do you need to go?"

She asked the question, he had heard the question but had been so lost in the feeling coursing through his body, it was as if he couldn't respond. He knew it was wrong on so many levels, but even just gazing at her through the corner of his eyes, the way her wet hair hung around her shoulders, he was finding himself aroused, something he was sure she wouldn't appreciate.

"I'm staying at the Marriott."

"The Marriott it is then." was her only response, as she turned those eyes, the ones he wanted to spend hours gazing into, away from him. The minute she did, he felt the emptiness and knew he had to find a way to get her to look at him again.

"I don't want to go there, not yet."

She was silent for a few minutes after he let the words spill from his lips and he wondered if maybe he had just taken a step way to far in the wrong direction.

"What I meant to say was-"

She cut him off then, and in that moment when she spoke again, he knew that he wasn't the only one feeling the heat that was now threatening to pull them both under.

"I know where we can go."

_**So we found this hotel**_

_**it was a place I knew well**_

_**We made magic that night. **_

_**Oh he did everything right**_

_**He brought the woman out of me**_

_**so many times**_

_**easily**_

It happened so quickly after pulling into the motel parking lot. They made their way into the office, seemed to go through the motions of getting the room without really even thinking about it and before they knew it, he had pushed her into the door of their room, and her clothes, along with his were being removed, one piece at a time, quicker with each passing second.

Their bodies moved in motion, hers seemingly glued to his, as they almost danced effortlessly towards the bed, towards the place where all of the hidden desire both of them had been harbouring could finally be released.

Cheryl felt his hands guide her down onto the bed where he then moved smoothly on top of her, kissing her, starting with her lips, which by now were wet with perspiration, and then guiding himself slowly from there, down over her neck, tasting every inch of her with his mouth, his fingers allowing themselves to run all over her shoulders, and arms, feeling the silkiness of her skin under them and Cheryl couldn't help but feel the utter pleasure of how his rough hands felt on her skin, her body trembling.

With each kiss, each suck he did on her body, Cheryl felt herself losing control. She had never been in a situation quite like this before and with each passing second she found herself drowning in the randomness of it, she didn't even know his name, but he just seemed to know exactly what her body was craving from him and was delivering.

After spending what felt like hours touching, tasting every bit of her flesh, and allowing her the same pleasure, he entered her slowly, pushing his hardness deep inside of her, awakening an overload of desire within her, so that her body melded with his and pushed him even deeper inside.

He made love to her, felt her, tasted her, enjoying it even more watching every reaction she was making to what was taking place between them, something they could never come back from and the more their bodies moved together, the more they seemed to crave the release that was sure to come, one they both needed and wanted to feel more then anything.

As the release came both for Cheryl and for the man she had rescued in the middle of the rain, she knew it wouldn't and couldn't last forever, but she wanted to enjoy the feeling, for as long as she could, even if it was only a few seconds more.

_**And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note**_

_**I told him 'I am the flower you are the seed'**_

_**We walked in the garden we planted a tree**_

_**Don't try to find me**_

_**please don't you dare**_

_**Just live in my memory**_

_**you 'll always be there**_

_**All I wanna do is make love to you**_

_**One night of love was all we knew**_

_**All I wanna do is make love to you**_

_**I've got loving arms to hold on too **_

He awoke in the morning, turning over, reaching out for a feeling that he instantly knew wouldn't be there. Running his hands across the pillow, where only a few short hours ago had held her head, as he had studied her while making love to her again, he felt nothing but the softness of the bed, and instantly felt the pull on his heart that it wasn't the feeling he had wanted to wake up too.

She was gone, he knew, even without really knowing she had left, and as he slowly sat up in the bed, he saw the note on the bedside table and knew it was from her. Sliding it open he read her words, more then once taking them in and realizing that one night of passion with a woman he hadn't even know the name of, was better then anything he had experienced with the women he did know, and there was an ache, one that she had left the minute she'd left him in the bed alone.

_Don't try to find me..please don't you dare_

_Just live in my memory you'll always be there.._

He slid from the bed, going through the motions of dressing and getting himself out of there and back to the real life he had left behind the minute he'd stepped into her car, realizing that one night really was all it was, and it was best to put it out of his mind, no matter how amazing it felt.

**1 Year Later - Present Day**

_**Then it happened one day**_

_**we came round the same way**_

_**You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes**_

_**I said 'pleaseplease understand**_

_**I'm in love with another man**_

_**And what he couldn't give me**_

_**was the one little thing you can'**_

Cheryl pulled into the motel parking lot, allowing herself the few seconds of remembrance for what had happened in this very place a year before. The very night that her entire life had changed, for the better.

She looked into the backseat and saw the smiling face staring back at her, with the same eyes she had seen that night a year ago, the very eyes she had fallen in love with, though then, she hadn't known it. She had assumed it had been lust, a longing for something that she needed to get out of her system and in the backseat of the car was the very reason why that could never be the case.

She had made love to the stranger that night, never getting his name, never seeing him again, but he had given her the greatest gift in the little boy sitting in the back smiling at her, as only as he could.

"Lets get you inside little buddy, we've got a long day of driving ahead of us, so tonight we're going to get some good sleep."

She pulled Evan out of his car seat, cradling him in her arms as again she made a mad dash through the rain towards the office where she again would take the step of getting a room, this time with a completely different person, but one just the same in so many ways as the last time she had been here.

The minute she stepped into the motel office she saw him, and an immediate stabbing feeling went through her heart. For standing in front of her was the very man that she had shared one night of love with, and had walked away from.

He turned towards her and instant recognition came over him, and within seconds of taking her in again, he travelled to the child that was now sitting in her arms, and had turned to face him and Cheryl watched as the reality of the situation rolled over him.

"It's you." was all he could manage to get out, as he travelled back and forth with his eyes from the woman he couldn't erase from his system, and now the very real surprise sitting tightly in her arms.

_Was this child, this young baby his? Could it really be that their one night of love making until the wee hours of the morning had created something so beautiful and that he had never known all this time?_

"Yes, it's me."

"Is he…mine?"

She nodded silently, unable to find the words to speak, unable to tell him the real reason she had run away that night, and why she was even here now. Why this little boy, this wonderful child, had always remained her secret.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you try and find me?"

The words spilled from his lips, questions he needed to know the answer too but knowing deep down he already knew the answers.

"I never knew your name, you never knew mine, it was just one night."

He remained silent then, but moved closer to her, reaching out slowly to the little boy in her arms, a son he had that he had never known and that had never known him. He touched the boys shoulder gently, and then looked into the eyes of his mother.

"I'm Ted Dibiase."

_**All I wanna do is make love to you**_

_**One night of love was all we knew**_

_**All I want to do is make love to you**_

_**Come onsay you willyou want me too **_

From the moment he said his name in that moment, their fate had been decided. The next time they were together, the next night they shared together, their nights of love, she never left again, and Ted found the one thing he had been waiting for his entire life and that was the feeling of a love felt forever, with the woman he had never been able to get over or forget, and the son he was now so blessed to know.


End file.
